Heroes Rise: All Will Be Judged
|next = }} "Heroes Rise: All Will Be Judged" is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on May 22, 2017. Synopsis Temple Shaman reveals his hand to Bruce Wayne and sets up the next phase of training. Gordon and Bullock are put into danger as they come across a crystal owl that reveals the most coveted secrets of Gotham's underworld. Meanwhile, Nygma and Penguin are forced to work together to get out of a tricky situation.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/gotham-episode-319-all-will-be-judged.html Gotham - Episode 3.19 - All Will Be Judged - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Cobblepot and Nygma confront each other in their cells, with Nygma believing Cobblepot to be just a ghost or a hallucination. Meanwhile, Selina attacks Five on Wayne Manor until Alfred separates them. After the revelation Five is not the real Bruce, Five knocks Alfred and Selina unconscious. The Shaman and Bruce arrive at Gotham. Lee has a dream where Mario puts his contaminated blood on her glass. In the GCPD, Gordon and Bullock find new evidence that Kathryn possesses multiple properties around Gotham and the duo set off to find one of the properties to find the bomb. On the property, they find a crystal owl and using their lights, they discover a map of Gotham City. A grenade is thrown and Barnes arrives in a suit, taking Gordon with him. Alfred decides to go look for Bruce but as Selina refuses, he tells her to leave and never come back, comparing her to her mother. The Shaman takes Bruce to another trip in which he tells him to lock away his mother's jewels in order to take away the pain. The Shaman then shows Bruce one of his memories where the Shaman discovered the Waynes' murderer and killed the person who ordered the hit. Gordon is taken to a property where he is confronted by Kathryn and then left with Barnes, who is treating Gordon on a trial acting as his "judge, jury and executioner." Just before his attempted beheading by Barnes, he is rescued by the GCPD while Barnes escapes. Lee visits Tetch in Arkham and finds that he gave the virus to Mario so she could hate Gordon in order to destroy him and replies that the person to blame is Lee herself. Cobblepot and Nygma put their differences aside in order to escape from their cells. They manage to escape and give each other an advantage of five hours before killing each other. Bullock has Kathryn arrested and taken to the GCPD. When Alfred discovers this, he enters the interrogation room and stabs Kathryn to force her into revealing Bruce's location. Barnes arrives, knocking everyone in the building out with a grenade. Kathryn tries to reason with Barnes, who responds by decapitating her. Gordon manages to get a shotgun and shoots at Barnes' axe-tipped glove, cutting his hand and then knocking him down. Bruce completes the transition, feeling nothing about his parents' death, and now under the Shaman's mental control. Bullock has the owl statue fixed and displays the map but is notified that Barnes has escaped on its transference. They also find that the vial of blood with the virus has been taken. Gordon finally discovers who took it. The episode ends as Lee injects herself with the virus, showing her eyes and face getting infected. Trivia *Michael Chiklis (Nathaniel Barnes) has his final appearance on the show. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_Rise:_All_Will_Be_Judged Category:Season 3 Category:Court of Owls Arc Category:The Executioner Arc